China Will Bring Honor To Us All
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: China is going on a date with Russia, but his family decides to help him get ready. Songfic for "Bring Honor To Us All" from Mulan. Crack.


China walked into his house when he was bombarded with South Korea.

"ANIKI! WE'RE GOING TO HELP YOU GET READY FOR YOUR DATE!" He screamed while groping China.

"Get off me, aru! What do you mean 'we'?" as he said that, basically all the Asian nations came to say hello. Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vietnam and Thailand all welcomed China home. "It's like old times, aru." China smiled.

Japan smiled back. "South Korea said you were going on a date with Russia, so we came to help you get ready, China-san."

China glared at South Korea, who was groping Thailand. "Yes… Thank you, aru."

Vietnam and Taiwan grabbed China's hands and sat him down. "Let's get to work!" They both said. They began to work on China's hair when South Korea began to hum a song that all of them knew. Taiwan snickered and China glared at South Korea. "No, don't even think about it, aru." They all looked at each other and ignored China.

South Korea started. "This is what you give us to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse."

Taiwan continued. "We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride. Trust our recipe for instant bride, you'll bring honor to us all."

China grumbled. "This sucks, aru."

"Wait and see, when we're through, boys will gladly go to war for you. With good fortune and a great hairdo, you'll bring honor to us all." Japan sang, smiling lightly.

They finished washing his hair and went to work on his outfit and face.

They all sang. "A girl can bring her family great honor in one way. By striking a good match and this could be the day."

China looked at them indignantly. "I'm not a girl, aru!"

Vietnam started the solos again. "Men want girls with good taste,"

"Calm," sang Hong Kong.

"Obedient," chimed Thailand.

"Who work fast-paced." Finished Vietnam.

"With good breeding," Japan sang.

"And a tiny waist." South Korea half sang while pinching China's waist.

"You'll bring honor to us all." They all sang.

They did his makeup, not like a girl's, but so it brought out his features.

"We all must serve our Emperor, who guards us from the Huns. A man by bearing arms, a girl by bearing sons." They all sang again.

"There are no more Huns, aru! I'm still not a girl, either, aru!" China said.

"When we're through you can't fail, like a lotus blossom soft and pale. How could any fellow say 'No sale'? You'll bring honor to us all." Hong Kong started while everyone echoed him.

"There - you're ready." Taiwan said, taking a step back and looking at their work.

"Not yet. An apple for serenity ...A pendant for balance ...Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it. Now add a cricket just for luck, and even you can't blow it." South Korea sang with a smirk on his face. They all looked at China for him to sing the next part. He sighed and gave in.

"Ancestors, hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me, and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my family standing tall." He sang and everyone smiled.

They all sang heartily. "Scarier than the undertaker, he is meeting his matchmaker. Destiny, guard our girl," They got a glare from China. "and our future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on this cultured pearl. He's a perfect porcelain doll."

"Please bring honor to us," Hong Kong and Japan sang and they both hugged China.

"Please bring honor to us," Vietnam and Taiwan sang after them and they gave China hugs as well.

Thailand took the third one and gave a half hug to China. "Please bring honor to us,"

"Please bring honor to us," South Korea sang and slapped China on the back and out the door.

"Please bring honor to us all!" They all sang while waving to China through the window as he greeted Russia, who came to pick him up.

"You have an interesting family, da?" Russia said with a smile as he led China to his car.

China looked back at them with a smile. "Yes, I guess I do, aru."

結束, 終わり, 끝, ปลาย, cuối cùng, 结束

The end.


End file.
